Nightly Visions
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Rogue dreams a very strange dream where all the X-men appear….when she wakes up she’s left to wonder what each of their messages and appearances meant.


Nightly Visions 

By Nadja Lee                                     23/06/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe/an AU. After movie

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue, Scott/Ororo

Summary: Rogue walks through the Mansion late at night and sudden she sees all the X-men as they really are……..or does she?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG-13

Warning: This is a bit strange…but then dreams always are.

Sequel/series: None

Thanks to Estelle for the Beta.

*                           *                           *

Everything seemed familiar yet different somehow. Careful and with a feeling of something unpleasant about to happen Rogue slowly walked down the dark corridor in the mansion. She tried to make out her surroundings but the darkness seemed to follow everything she tried to focus on. 

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her back and as Rogue tried to see more clearly in the darkness a figure was formed. Out of the dark corridor wall walked the ghostly white floating form of a woman. A very familiar woman.

"Ororo!" Rogue said surprised. The ghostly image of Ororo smiled softly to her.

"Be careful, child. Don't be what I am…….stay visible," she warned as she floated a few centimetres above the floor beside her.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked puzzled but just as she had asked the question, the ghost of Ororo disappeared. 

"Strange," Rogue mumbled and something told her she should have been a bit more surprised than she was. Instead she just kept walking. As suddenly as before mist gathered before her and out of it came a tall, handsome man dressed all in black. Only his glowing red eyes made him visible before he came closer.

"Scott?" Rogue asked tryingly. The man reached her and she saw it was indeed him but without his glasses he looked younger, handsomer and with a hint of danger to him. He stopped before her and took her right hand to his lips. She was sure something bad would happen when he kissed her bare skin but it didn't.

"Come with me, join me. Drink from me and live forever," he encouraged and suddenly she saw that he had pointy teeth. She drew back from him.

"Think about it," he said before he turned into a black bat and flew away.

"Either I'm mad or dreaming," Rogue mumbled puzzled.

"Whatever it is, let's do it together. Come to me, run free with me. Let us care for nothing but each other," Logan's voice said and as she found the source she saw it was a grey werewolf.

"Logan! I don't…….." she began but as suddenly as those before him he was gone.

"I have power beyond your wildest dreams. Tell me your heart's dreams and I shall grant them to you. I am a witch and master the dark arts," a seductive voice said and a wild looking Jean showed up. 

"No! Do not listen to her. Join me as one of the Cat People and let's be happy together," a very sweet and kitten like Kitty protested and Rogue looked from one to another. Both looked their part; Jean's hair was wild and untamed, her eyes wide yet she remained beautiful in her wild state. Kitty looked like a beautiful and fine white cat and even had the ears and tail to complete the image.

"Stay here and I shall make you my daughter and my princess," Xavier suddenly said as he appeared before her, sitting on a throne in King's robes and wearing a crown.

"Follow your heart, Rogue," Bobby said as he too appeared and smiled at her as he morphed from one animal into another; his favourite seeming to be a dog.

"Whatever you do, you're alone. We always are. We're outcasts and loners," John said sadly and he looked exactly like an alien from "The X-Files" with big eyes and green skin.

"I……you…….." Rogue mumbled, her pulse racing.

"Who cares, girlfriend? Let's have fun," Jubilee said and as Rogue held out a hand the petite fairy Jubilee landed in her hand. She looked beautiful and exotic with small wings but her grin remained teasing and carefree.

"NO! I'm a part of you. Listen to me. We must have revenge. It's our right and our duty. We must see justice be served," Magneto demanded and flew down to land beside her like an angel of darkness.

"Everyone will judge you based only on your looks. I'm a Beast, that's all they see," Hank said sadly and now more than ever he did look like a Beast…..actually the Disney version of it. No more Disney films for me, a fleeting thought spoke in Rogue's mind.

"Whatever you choose God will be with you and so will I as I guide you," Kurt promised and showed up in a Priest robe.

"Whatever you choose one heart will die and I fear it'll be mine. I'll always love you; only my death can release me," Remy said slowly as he appeared before her and knelt before her as he put a rose in her hand. He was dressed as Romeo from "Romeo and Juliet".

"You have great power. With a touch you can kill. Just remember that I, called the Raven or the Crow, can always bring back the soul from the underworld to seek revenge over you," Mystique warned her as she appeared, dressed in black and painted white on face and body.

"Seek love yet wage war. I'm Freja, Goddess of both. Be careful that one doesn't mean more to you than another," Betsy's voice warned yet she took no form.

"The loyalty of friends is never in doubt. Choose wisely for the fate of many may rest upon your decision," Warren said as he appeared, dressed in green and looking like an Elf.   

"I…..I……….." Rogue began but suddenly everything span out of control, everyone seemed to talk at once and crowd her.

*                    *                    *

"Ugh!" Rogue let out a small noise as she fell out of her bed and awoke. For a moment she was disorientated, then memory returned. It had only been a dream. She went back to bed but had trouble sleeping; the dream still fresh in her mind. What had it meant? She closed her eyes and tried to remember how the dream had unfolded.

She had seen Ororo as a ghost. Why? Because she was always present yet always kind of invisible in her own quiet way? Or because she had a hidden love for someone? She wasn't sure; as said Ororo kept to herself and didn't talk about her feelings.   

Scott had been a dark prince, a vampire. She had always had a fascination for vampires but still…..Scott as a vampire?! Where did that come from? She thought for a while. He did want her to stay for life at the mansion and he was a great strategic but that didn't really prove anything. Vampires also reminded her of hidden danger and desire. Yet she didn't find Scott attractive like that…..did she? 

She had seen Logan as a werewolf which she was sure was because of his nickname; Wolverine. In her dream he had loved her and wanted her to be with him and that was what she wanted to happen in real life so she had simply made her wish true.

Jean had been a witch though not really mean just….a threat and very powerful. She wondered what that meant. Jean was powerful and Logan had obviously found her attractive so the threat she had felt she represented in the dream might be the threat she feared Jean would be for Logan's love. Or was she putting too much into it? Probably. After all Jean was with Scott and that ought to count for something……right?

Kitty had been a Cat person and since she knew how much Kitty loved cats; so much that her friends called her Kitten she could understand why in her dream she had in fact been a cat. Yet what had she been offering her? What did Kitty have that she might want? Rogue thought for a long while. Of course! Kitty had a sweetness and innocence to her that were unique to her….could that be it? 

Xavier as a King and the father figure was obvious since he owned the mansion and played father to most of the children who lived there. However Bobby as an animal morpher……Where did that come from?! Must just be the strangeness of dreams, she concluded.

John was always very alone and isolated so maybe that was why she had seen him as an alien. Maybe he had been there to warn her of her own loneliness that her poisonous skin brought her?

She figured she had simply seen too many fantasy films since Jubilee had been a fairy but the teasing, lay back attitude Jubilee had had even in her dream was typical her. Jubilee was a fun loving girl. Maybe she had been in her dream as a reminder to also relax and enjoy life?

Magneto was still in her mind and his control and wish for revenge still haunted her from time to time. Maybe that was why she had seen him as an angel of revenge or darkness? Could it be a warning of his hold in her because she wasn't sure she would have dreamt of him had he not been in her mind. 

She was pretty sure she had seen Hank in her dream as a reminder not to judge others by appearances though what his words had meant were unclear to her. On the other hand she rarely understood him in real life anyway. She hardly knew Kurt but she knew he was a very religious man so that was probably why she had seen him in a priest's robe. 

Remy as Romeo…. Rogue wondered if Remy loved someone in vain……….herself?! 

She didn't understand why Raven had warned her about her powers; why should she care? Should Mystique care for her in some way? Maybe she had just voiced her own fears through the Raven of her dream? 

Betsy as a mix between war and love was what she had thought of the beautiful Chinese woman when she had first seen her though Warren as a royal Elf was a bit strange even for a dream…….was he a symbol of team spirit and comradeship or had she just seen "Lord Of The Rings" one too many times?

As she tried to remember more of the dream she lost it. It was just a dream, she reasoned. It didn't mean anything. She just had a vivid imagining and was overanalysing things. It was just a dream; nothing more. 

She went back to sleep as a black raven looked in from the window, a wolf howled in the woods somewhere and a dark prince walked through the mist, his black cape floating around him while the ghostly image of a woman floated behind and starred lost and longingly after him. 

The End 


End file.
